Timeline
A place called "Rusty's" opens up. It is a small diner with an animatronic named "Rusty" and some other entertainment. Rusty also had facial recognition built into it. After a while of popularity, something happens. A child gets murdered. For revenge against their killer, the child possesed the Rusty robot. But, the incident got the place shut down and demolished. The rubble was just sitting there Among it, Rusty lay dead. It was lifeless and the systems did not function anymore. It also was withered and had its endoskeleton showing at spots. At others, wires were exposed. The killer, Darron Richaron was happy he could get away with it. To watch the rubble everyday, he took a job at a new storage building called "Savor Storage". Meanwhile, the robot turned on. The child forced the powerless robot to move. He looked into the facial recognition and found the killer to be Darron. He also found that Darron had taken a new job. He walked to Savor Storage and snuck in. Every night, he would try to murder Darron for revenge. But, even his spectral powers could not overide every robot mechanic. The robot was programmed to walk onto the Rusty's stage and shut down at exactly 8AM. This was when Rusty's opened. The robot AI could not open door, so it got stuck in the vents where nobody could find it every day. Finally, Darron had enough. He resigned and started walking home. He did not know he was being followed. At his front door, he was stabbed to death and bled out due to Rusty killing him. The next morning, the police found Darron's body. They also found Rusty, collapsed and shut down about 10 blocks down the sidewalk. Rusty had Darron's blood and fingerprints on him and the police deducted someone must have taken out the endoskeleton, put on the suit, and murdered Darron. However, the endoskeleton was still inside Rusty and there were no signs anyone had worn it. This was because nobody did since it was the child's ghost. Since there were no ghost detecting gadgets, the child's ghost was never found. They dropped the case and tried to destroy Rusty. They burned him and then threw him in a dumpster and locked it from the outside. Months later, after the police building had been abandoned because a better one had been built to replace it, two scavengers went to the building. They were building a horror attraction designed to scare people called "Meta Horror". They found the robot sitting in the dumpster. It was dirtier, more broken, and smellier. They took it and put it in Meta Horror. It was already scary, so they did not alter it. A person called Jerry Sivinal took the night shift at Meta Horror. Rusty awoke and saw Jerry right as he was getting into his office. Rusty's facial scanners were broken and he accidently misidentified Jerry as Darron, somehow still alive. The child was annoyed he was alive and tried to end him. This did not work. At the end of the week, the scavenger owners realized the building was not doing well, so they closed it. All of the stuff was ripped apart and seperated and taken to the dump. The child was not happy. He took over the endoskeleton of Rusty and used his powers to give life to Rusty's costume. He searched and found the person his damaged AI recognized as Darron and found he was working at a caravan store, "Calvin's Caravans". It was owned by Calvin Mutaron and Jerry worked there. He went there and gave life to the little helping bot for extra murder help. Jerry survives this and then quits. He makes it home, but the child uses their powers to put him into a coma. During this, Jerry has a nightmare brought by the child in the child's head. The child's core parts are in seperate characters. Jerry survives this but then dies from the coma. The child has a sudden blackout and when he wakes up, two of his seperate inner characters have had all his memory of them removed. He blacks out again after it feels like someone stabbed him and awakes in a supply room. He looked at himself. He was legless, almost armless, had wires and cracks exposed on him, and he could feel the top half of his face missing. He realized he was in a stripped Rusty robot. He then has a faint female voice in the back of his head say "Darren, Office..." to him. He then makes his way to the office. It is a girl. But the voice continues "a servant of Darren". He then realizes it is his creative and loud self, Fiona. He realized that the other was mostlikely Slyvon.